


i could live, i could die (hanging on the words you say)

by bleuboxes



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, but i dont care im posting it anyway, gryffindor! tessa gray, im not sure if i like this, jem and tessa friendship, qUIDDITCH SEEKER TESSA GRAY!!!!!!!!, slytherin! will herondale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: Tessa’s been trying to discover what exactly it is that Jem sees in Will Herondale since first year. As of right now, she hasn’t got much. But she isn’t giving up yet; she’s still got half a year to get him figured out.





	i could live, i could die (hanging on the words you say)

**Author's Note:**

> im emo, and u can tell im romance depraved bc of how i ended this fic.  
> literally the most basic of bitches right here, kids. 
> 
> big SORRY for all the proofing mistakes,,, i looked it over once and i was like "good enough" also its sunday night and i am TIRED  
> also title is from ed sheeran's song, dive

It’s a well-known fact that all Gryffindors must not like Slytherins.

Tessa Gray thinks that’s a stupid thing to think – just because a few people from that house were blood-purist fascists doesn’t mean they all are. And – who’s to say that just because someone’s a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw means that they’re automatically void of suspicion of being a terrible human being. _Hell_ , Tessa knows plenty of Ravenclaws that she’d like to hex for their bigoted, close-mindedness.

So, Tessa Gray prides herself on the fact that she doesn’t confine her relationships with in her own house. She tries to be friends with everyone, and if they’re willing to not have sticks up their asses, she’s more than willing to be her own, genuine self and be more than the usual stereotypical Gryffindor.

Nevertheless, there are a handful of Slytherins Tessa can’t bear to be around, and perhaps the most infuriating one is Will Herondale.

Will Herondale is not a Death Eater. Will Herondale despises the dark parts and connotations of his house. Will Herondale is a half-blood. He cares for no one, and he’s sure to show it. He’s funny, but in a cruel way, and for some reason, he and Tessa’s friend, Jem Carstairs, are joined at the hip – brothers – some might say.

Tessa’s been trying to understand how this phenomenon is even _remotely possible_ since she was eleven – she’s now seventeen, and it’s halfway through her last year at Hogwarts, and she’s taking it upon herself to discover what exactly it is that Jem sees in Will Herondale.

As of right now, she hasn’t got much. But she isn’t giving up yet; she’s still got half a year to get him figured out.

 

* * *

 

 

Tessa’s a muggle-born, which shouldn’t matter, but it does for some. Not only that, but her family moved to the UK when she was nine, so she speaks with this American twang to her voice, which is sometimes a disadvantage – she’s not sure why, exactly, and if you’re keen to find out, she suggests you ask the Death Eaters – they hate immigrants, too.

She thinks it’s Malfoy that confronts her after Transfiguration about being the dirtiest type of mood-blood, but she knows it’s Will Herondale that makes sure Malfoy can’t back out of the hallway as she punches him in the face.

They don’t talk about it, but Jem finds out – and takes every opportunity to say he told her so – that Will has a moral compass even if he is a Slytherin (which was never a question?).

A few more instances like the one previously explained take place – Will’s always in the background, making sure the perpetrator can’t run until Tessa delivers one of her state-of-the-art punches or a hex of her own creation (Charms is her best subject, after all).

It’s not overbearing, and she by no means feels like a damsel.

It’s almost comforting, really, because if things go south, she knows he won’t hesitate to step in and raise hell – Tessa knows he’s a brilliant wizard (not to mention dangerously handsome, which has nothing to do with his magical abilities and is completely irrelevant to the situation – however, now that she's thinking about it, he does have what Tessa likes to think is a borderline case of Narcissism – but that’s a discussion for a different time)

But she now knows one thing about him, and if there’s one there’s a million. Perhaps this task isn’t as hopeless as she previously thought.

  

* * *

 

 

Tessa and Jem rarely ever sit at their assigned table during meals. They’re usually sitting with Sophie over in Hufflepuff (and joined by her boyfriend, Gideon, a Ravenclaw), or with Charlotte and Henry over at the Ravenclaw table. Sometimes they’ll skip the Great Hall altogether and have toast in some long-forgotten corridor.

Nevertheless, when Will joins them for breakfast at the Gryffindor table one morning, Tessa’s only slightly surprised.

Time passes, and meeting Will for breakfast just becomes a regular thing. Now, Tessa’s been sure that Will has hated her since first year when Jem introduced the two of them – and that sentiment has carried on through out their years together at Hogwarts. But there’s something now – something different – in the tone of his voice, in the gleam of his eyes when he’s with her. If Tessa was to guess what it was, she’d say fondness or tenderness, but that’s just absurd.

They aren’t enemies, but they aren’t friends either.

Acquaintances, really.

She only talks to him during breakfast, and even then, it’s under the surveillance of Jem.

Although, now that she’s getting to see another side of him, she wishes it was otherwise.

 

* * *

 

Tessa is rarely ever caught off guard.

But Jem’s forcing her to go see the Slytherin-Hufflepuff quidditch match because she’s got nothing better to do, _apparently_ , and Jem seems to believe Will’s the best seeker in the school and she might be able to learn a bit from him.

Tessa promptly whacks him with her arithmancy book. He smiles – just teasing her – it’s universally acknowledged that Tessa’s the best seeker Hogwarts’ has seen in quite a few years (Ask McGonagall about it; the head of the Gryffindor house loves to praise Tessa’s impeccable quidditch talents.)

But here’s the thing: Tessa isn’t expecting it to be such a nice day. She’s not ready for the way the sun gleams off Will Herondale’s raven black hair. She’s not ready for the way his quidditch uniform hugs his arms. She hasn’t prepared for one of his signature flirtatious grins to be thrown her way.

She’s perplexed to think that she’s actually cheering for the Slytherin team.

But when the game is over, and Jem grabs her hand, pulling her towards his best friend who’s absolutely glowing in the happiness of a win, Will hugs her, and she thinks to herself that this isn’t so bad.

She’s never seen him this happy – this boyish before. He’s sweaty and smells of salt and wind and spring as he pulls her into embrace. Her head dares to rest between his shoulders and his neck, and she somehow finds words to congratulate him on his win, and she feels her cheeks redden when he says he’s not nearly as good as her – even though he’s still brilliant at quidditch, there’s no doubt about it.

They’re hug is too long for two people who aren’t really friends. But Tessa thinks to herself with a smile that that might not be the case anymore.

 

* * *

 

It’s mid-April. Will and Tessa have somehow defied all odds became inseparable. Jem’s beyond smug – using every possible opportunity to say _I told you so_ to the both of them; Tessa’s a bit more aggressive with retaliation than Will is.

And Tessa’s learning all sorts of things about her new friend.

Will loves books almost as much as she does; his favorite book, _A Tale of Two Cities,_ also happens to be one of hers, and they often find themselves discussing it in the library instead of studying. He wants to be an Auror (just like Jem) and tells Tessa that being a professional quidditch player is just as valid as a career (and he just, raves about her. All the time -it’s really endearing actually).

His face lights up when she enters the room. His smile gleams when she makes her way over to her. When he greets her, she can feel his happiness through the words. He never says her name – he sings is, like it’s a great and powerful Hymn – _Tess;_ she’s never felt this important and cherished before in her entire life.

And she’s sad, really, that they’ve only got two more months together as friends.

He’s really quite charming and handsome and maybe if she hadn’t been so stubborn for so long, they’d have been friends ages ago, and she might have a shot at going out with him before their time at Hogwarts comes to a close. 

And it’s a shame, too – she’s pretty sure some sixth-year kid named Peter (and his friends) have a bet on whether the “power couple of the century” will “smash” before the year’s up.

Not that Tessa wouldn’t mind “smashing”, but she’s a bit of a romantic, and she’s pretty sure Will is too.  And if they’re gonna get together, she wants the romance and the dating too.

  

* * *

 

“Is it bad that I’m happy you beat me?”

“Don’t let Avery hear you say that, or you’ll really be dead.” She smiles.

They’re at the Gryffindor’s after party, well, _were_ at it, anyway. The sixth years were getting too rowdy, and Will’s rather recognizable (despite appearing in bright red and gold) as the Slytherin seeker. Plus, her house isn’t too keen on seeing beyond black and white, therefore, Will is a Slytherin and inherently bad and not welcome.

So, Tessa grabbed the opened bottle of fire whiskey, took Will’s hand and led him to the top of the astronomy tower.

It’s a quiet night. The stars are freckled across the sky, and she takes a deep breath. The air is sweet, on the cusp of something sickly, and when she sits down (dragging Will down with her), she dangles her feet off the edge under the sad excuse for a barrier. She swings them, and she almost feels as free as she does when she’s on her broom.

She’s still holding Will’s hand.

She takes a sip of the whiskey, and passes it to Will.

They sit, listening to the nocturnal noises, quietly. She grips Will’s hand tighter. They keep drinking.

She takes a moment to look away from the silhouette of the forbidden forest and glimpses at Will’s face, which is defined even more in the glow of the moon. She counts the freckles on the bridge of his nose, she studies the fluttering of his eyelashes, and the deep-ocean blue of his eyes is like an open book to her. Then she makes the mistake of looking down at his lips.

He catches her, _obviously._ Tessa isn’t very subtle.

She drops his hand, and something just, hits her. He can tell that she's no longer feeling herself.

“Tess –“ He says, helplessly, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you ever just think that in two months - in July - Hogwarts will just be a distant memory? We won’t see each other every day, and you’ll be getting ready for wizard cop school, and I’ll be training – did I tell you the Harpies are gonna sign me - for quidditch, and you'lll be with Jem doing auror stuff; it’ll be wonderful and sad – that we're growing up and moving on.“ she pauses, taking a deep breath, “ I wish we had more time, though – me and you, that is. You’re a _good guy_ , Will, really – Slytherin or not – and I know this is probably the alcohol talking, but I _like_ you quite a bit. And I know it’s... stupid, but you've charmed the pants off me, and you're stupidly handsome and nice and everything in between, and if we had more time _maybe_ we would have been able to not just be friends… or something.”

He’s quiet, and all she can hear are the sounds of the forest which are more foreboding than they were just a few minutes earlier.

“When I met you, I thought I didn’t like you because you were Jem’s friend. And, _god, this is stupid_ , but I though that he was gonna choose you over me. I figured out that was, like, utter bullshit, during fourth year... Remember that match – where you won because somehow you knocked Jessamine off her broom and beat me to the snitch – I think it was in the moment where I was like _Huh. It’s not because of Jem_.”

“Then what -”

“It was me. Tessa – _me_. I’ve been slowly falling in love with you since the moment I met you – in first year, and I was fourteen years old when I realized that you’d probably hate me based on principal even if I did somehow manage to make things right with you. And I know, I was never ever a terrible human,  but I was always sort of shitty to you, and there’s not a good enough excuse for that ever, but if matters, I’m sorry. And yeah, I fucking wish we had been friends for longer –“

“Will, you’ve got-“

“But who’s to say it won’t work.”

“What won’t work?”

“Me and you – Tessa and Will – together – like.” He pauses, and looks her in the eyes, “dating. romantically.”

“I… I don’t know.”

“I mean, _yeah_ , we aren’t going to see each other every day, but ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’, right? And we could make it work? You and Jem have been friends for ages, and I’ve been friends with Jem for even longer, so it’s not like those friendships are just gonna break apart the second we aren’t in school together anymore.”

She thinks, quietly, trying her best to stay focused on the tip of his nose, and not his lips.

“I think, that maybe, if you wanted to, you could take me out sometime, like on a date, after we graduate. Or maybe a few depending on how the first one goes.”

He smiles.

“Although, you’d have to be okay with being referred to as Tessa Gray’s boyfriend, because I’m very sure that’s all Witch Weekly’s going call you.”

“Who even _is_ William Herondale?”

“Not sure, Tessa Gray’s boyfriend.” She giggles.

She looks into his eyes again, and this time, she catches his quick glance at her lips. She smirks, then kisses him, knocking the empty bottle of fire whiskey off the edge (but not caring very much about it).

He tastes of summer, of things to come, of real and true things. He’s gentle and endearing, and he snakes his hand back into hers.

It’s really quite romantic.

And when they part, it’s quiet. They’re both smiling, and Tessa thinks that this just might work out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tessa!” Yells her boyfriend from their bedroom.

“What?” she shouts back from the kitchen, mouth half full of cereal.

“I can’t believe this article solely refers to me as ‘Tessa Gray’s hot auror boyfriend’. It’s like my dignity and worth just, don’t matter.”

She sighs, grabbing her cereal bowl and hikes to her room, where he’s sitting upright, only in his boxers, reading the Daily Prophet’s article about her unbelievable starting season.

“Will, _sweaty_ , you can’t do this every time.”

“Yeah, but every time I complain, we have the best sex, Tess - and 'm talking, like, _the best_.  I’m like Pavlov’s dog over here.”

“I hate you.” She pushes his shoulder gently. Just enough for him to tilt forward and let out a laugh. 

He raises a brow as she sits beside him; she somehow manages to not spill her cereal, and continues eating it.

“Okay, fine. I lied. I love you.” She kisses his cheek.

He lunges at her, and she’s too busy laughing to notice that the cereal bowl has ended up on the floor.

He kisses her, slowly. Then: “I’m _catastrophically_ in love with you.”

Her heart feels heavy and light at the same time, and she’s pretty sure she hasn’t ever loved someone as much as she loves Will Herondale.

“Stop being so dramatic, Tessa Gray’s hot auror boyfriend.”

“Wow. Thanks for that.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are the bees knees


End file.
